


Sometime he is a whore

by Anonymous



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - ABO, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omega Ransom Thrombey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ransom Thrombey is an asshole, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 每个人都知道兰森·德雷斯代尔是个Omega，只有他以为自己掩藏的完美。题外话：我真的好想看大小姐白色毛衣下其实藏着一对大奶子的瑟图！！
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

*电影剧情之前

*abo，mob，轮奸，喷奶，dirty talk

每个人都知道兰森·德雷斯代尔是个Omega，只有他以为自己掩藏的完美。

他总是混迹在那些Alpha的聚会，跻身于他们之间，假装自己也是一个上流社会的Alpha，却永远也藏不起自己眉梢带着的三分风流，勾人心魄。多么昂贵的抑制剂也不能完全改变他的气味，他端着酒杯从人群中走过去，身后总会激起一串窃窃私语。每个人都在怀疑，在永不停息的讨论下怀疑变成了确定，但从来没有人敢于行动。毕竟，斯伦比仍然是本地数一数二的大家族，不会有人想试着承担任何可能的后果。

总有人会踏出第一步，至于面前是深渊还是天堂，无人知晓。

黑发Alpha走向靠在吧台旁啜饮的兰森少爷，手中拿着两支高脚杯：“喝一杯？”

兰森懒懒地打量他，连一个正面的眼神都不愿给。他总是这么看人，好像所有的人在他眼中都不值一提，满含着贵族子弟生来便有的自负，让人忍不住便心头火起。目光跳过Alpha的脸，落在酒杯上，他问：“什么酒？”

“杜松子酒。”

小少爷皱眉，接过来一饮而尽。冰凉柔和的烈酒滑过口腔直达胃部，连带着近日的烦躁都消磨了几分，他把酒杯塞回Alpha手里，敷衍着点点头：“还行。”

他还是没正眼看他，目光转到另一边的长沙发上，自顾自走过去坐下，只留黑发Alpha一个人僵在原地。Alpha并没有生气，他坐到兰森原来的位置上，捏着酒杯，紧紧盯着沙发旁的动向。兰森打了个哈欠，Alpha低下头，露出只有自己知道的一抹微笑。

起作用了。

倦意如海浪般袭来，兰森并未意识到异常，他的生活一直极其不规律，连着通宵了两个晚上，在喝过酒之后犯困也实属正常。他在沙发上躺下，头靠着扶手，闭上眼睛。

Alpha知道自己的时机到了。他放下酒杯，走上前，凑过去问他要不要去屋子里睡觉。兰森发出一声软软的鼻音，听不出究竟什么意思，他只当这是个默认。男人半扶半抱起他，拖着他走向一边的客房。

门在他身后关上，Alpha摸着他圆润的翘臀，手沿着裤腰插进去，兰森哼了一声，音调中带着几分不自知的媚意，同他平日的颐指气使构成绝妙的反差。黑发Alpha的手一路下移，停在他的入口，他低低笑着：“湿成这个样子，一定很想被操。”

食指探进一个指节，毫无阻碍，他试了试再加入另外一根手指，依然畅通无阻。他抽出手，在兰森脸上抹了抹，小少爷漂亮的脸上立刻布满了反光的水渍。他掰开他的唇瓣，塞入手指在他口中抽插，听着兰森呼吸中溢出的喘息。

是时候了。他想着，把兰森扔到床上，迅速脱下他的裤子，将自己早就硬起来的阴茎狠狠插进这个目高于顶之人饥渴的后穴。兰森痛呼一声，他睁开眼睛，蔚蓝色的瞳孔中满是迷茫，过了几秒他才明白自己当前的处境。

“你他妈在干什么？”兰森费力扭头，试着看清身后之人到底是谁。他的大脑还在嗡嗡作响，眼前的一切看上去都在模糊重叠，他看不清对方的脸，只能感受到不断传来的连续撞击，“呃啊……我发誓……我一定会杀了你……”

“不如先祈祷你今天能活着走出这里。”开门声，接着是陌生的声音，听上去远不止一个人，至少有四个，他们小声说着什么，最后他听到门锁落上。陌生男人对着他身后的人问道：“介意和我们分享他吗？我什么都看见了。”

黑发Alpha暗恨自己忘记锁门，失去独占兰森的机会，他摊手：“诸位自便。”

于是便有人急不可耐地用鸡巴堵住他的嘴，兰森发出几声抗拒的呜咽，无人理会；又有人玩着他柔软的胸部，不停将两团肉挤到一起，形成一道深深的乳沟；另外两人则占据了他的手，强迫他用双手为Alpha的阴茎服务。养尊处优的兰森少爷从未受过这种刺激，他试着抵抗这一切，却在满屋Alpha的气味压迫浑身乏力，眼中渐渐凝聚起泪水。在他前面的男人抓住他的头发，使劲按着他的头逼他把阴茎全都吞下去，兰森闷咳，他差一点喘不上气：“咳……咳咳……”

“你真美。”拽着他头发的Alpha说，阴茎几乎抵到少爷的喉咙口，堵住所有空气。他悲鸣，身后的黑发Alpha似乎操开了他的生殖腔，疼痛渐渐转变成了渴望，像有无数小爪子在他的内壁里抓挠，本来就昏沉的大脑再次失去所剩不多的理智。他挣扎着吐出一点口中的东西，声音含混不清：“别……”

“别标记我……”

他很快又被Alpha按着头含回去，充满刺激性的气味萦绕鼻尖，他茫然地想着自己的抑制剂什么时候失效，为什么会突然落入眼下的境地。很快他就连这点思考的能力都消失了，因为黑发Alpha一个挺身，彻底操进了他尚未开发过的生殖腔，此生中从未体验过的疯狂快感一路顺着脊椎直冲大脑，他呻吟着，弓起背部，在没有人碰触性器的情况下高潮，精液落在他自己的胸膛上，淫靡而堕落。

有个Alpha捏了几下他的乳头，意外发现竟然能够分泌出液体。他凑过去吮吸着，甘甜的乳汁流进他的喉咙。他放开兰森，大声宣布：“这婊子会喷奶！”

兰森模模糊糊记起，抑制剂长期使用好像的确会有这种副作用。数不清几只手急切地摸上他的胸，最前面的Alpha也暂时放开他，叼住他的乳头品尝Omega的甜美甘霖，于是众人得以听到兰森放浪的呻吟声。他听上去完全被操熟了，找不出半分抗拒：“嗯……”

黑发Alpha同人耳语，过了几秒，兰森感觉到有另一根炽热的阴茎抵在他的入口。Alpha用手指草草扩张几下，接着迅速把阴茎插进他不断蠕动着的小穴。

“呜！”兰森吃痛惊呼，身前的人咬了一下他的乳头，快感在这时瞬间都转成了疼痛，澄澈的蓝眼睛又挂上了泪水，“不要……”

“还早呢，”不知道是谁贴在他耳边轻轻说，顺便咬住他的耳垂，“你果然是个下贱的荡妇。”

他是吗？兰森迷茫地想着，他暂时失去了理解词汇的能力，只能随着直觉点头：“嗯……我是……”

“这么多年，假装自己是个Alpha，很辛苦吧，”湿润的热气喷在他的耳廓上，身后两个Alpha交替进入他脆弱的生殖腔，胸前被几个人一起亵玩，兰森呼出灼热且破碎的气息，“明明是个站在Alpha身边就会流水的骚货。”

“继续说，”黑发Alpha透着惊喜，“你说一句，他后面就紧一点。上帝，为什么我们没有人早一点行动？可惜只能在今晚操他。”

“也许不止，”有人从兜里掏出一枚不知名白色药片塞进兰森嘴里逼他吃下，“他不是常常夜不归宿吗？我敢说没有人会发现这个小混蛋失踪。”

兰森咽下一口口水，诡异的感觉袭来，他想……

“求你，”平日趾高气昂的家伙此刻听上去卑微而令人生怜，“求你们用力操我……”

“你给他喂了什么？”黑发Alpha一个冲刺，问道。

“跟你给的一样。助兴药，带避孕成分。安全至上，对吧？”

“干得漂亮，”有人大力拍了一下他的屁股，“再说点，告诉我们你想要什么。”

“我……我想被操，想要被大鸡巴填满……”

“说你是什么。”

“兰森·德雷斯代尔……”

他被人在脸上扇了一巴掌：“我们当然知道你是谁，说你是什么。”

“我是……荡妇……只想要Alpha鸡巴的Omega荡妇……”

“好孩子，”有人用手背轻拍他的脸，“我觉得他有做婊子的潜力。”

“他只会在路边张开腿免费给人操。”

“流浪汉的幸运。”

他们谈着幻想中的场景，兰森沉迷其中，残存不多的理智告诉他应该厌恶这些，但压倒性上风的欲望让他不由自主地跟随着Alpha们的下流幻想行动。黑发Alpha射在他的生殖腔里，没有成结，他抽出沾着液体的阴茎走上前塞到他的嘴里，右手抚摸着他脖子后面的生殖腺：“真可惜不能标记你，我还不想惹上麻烦。”

“哈兰活不长了，那老头已经八十五，眼看就要入土，”另一个Alpha说，“除了哈兰，每个人都恨他。也许我们可以不用这么谨慎。”

他拨开黑发Alpha的手，一口咬上兰森的腺体，阴茎深深埋在他的生殖腔里卡住，小少爷第一次感受到成结的痛苦：“呃啊啊……”

精液大量灌入他的身体，甚至Alpha拔出来后还会顺着他的入口流出来，男人随手揩了一把，把精液抹在他的脸上：“他真是个饥渴的小母狗，不是吗？”

另一根阴茎又迅速插进他的后穴猛力抽插，兰森发出绝望的呜呜声，刚才那一刻他感觉自己心中生发出了某种本能的臣服欲，想要对着面前的某个人跪下求他射给自己，求他让自己怀上孩子……他从来不知道标记对一个Omega的影响竟然这么大。黑发Alpha揉着他的胸，似乎比之前更加柔软滑腻，他捏起他的乳头，乳汁喷射出来：“完美荡妇。”

“是的……我是……”兰森呻吟，“射在我里面……让我怀上孩子……求求你们……”

“母狗只配怀上小狗，”Alpha吸了一口乳汁，亲吻兰森，“尝尝你自己的奶。我们是不是该找条狗来操你？我记得哈兰家就有两条大狗。你会让它们操你吗？”

“我……我不会……但是……它们恨我……”

“骚货。”

又一个Alpha在他体内成结，他尖叫着射出来，精液落进自己嘴里。空虚的后穴很快被等待许久的人替上，兰森双眼失神，沉浸在灭顶的快感中，不知道究竟什么时候才能结束。经历过五轮射精后，兰森早就承受不住那么多的精液，乳白色的液体顺着大腿滴滴答答落在地上，他喘息着，接着听到快门声。

“他真漂亮，不是吗？”

Alpha把他全身拍了个遍，自然也不会错过兰森的脸， 此刻他脸上混杂着精液乳汁和泪痕，眼眶发红，本应澄澈的蓝色眼睛带着雾气，一看就饱受蹂躏。他捏住他的下巴：“笑一个。”

兰森控制不住地微笑。

“好了。我们该怎么处理这家伙？”

“我有个好主意。你们注意到他在我说到免费给人操那时特别兴奋吗？我们可以满足他的愿望。”

“什……”兰森刚问出半个字，就被人打昏在床上。他根本不知道接下来会发生什么。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点后续

他们管他叫“The Whore”.  
他甚至没有一个名字，无人知晓这个甜美的Omega是何时来到这里的，就像一场梦一样，他突然出现，朝着前来光顾的每一个客人露出完美的微笑。他有着比镇上任何一个妓女都细腻的皮肤，美丽而苍白，在昏黄的灯下闪着光，令人心旌摇曳。Omega闻起来像是街角尽头那家面包店刚出炉的蜂蜜面包，带着令人迷醉的香气，但可惜大部分光顾这里的人都是普通的Beta，享受不到这场绝妙的气味盛宴。男人一个挺身，Omega头深深埋在床垫里发出一声呜咽，高抬着屁股好让对方尽数把精液灌进他的体内。  
“下一个！”  
有人高喊，刚空下来的小穴马上又被陌生的阴茎填满，他配合地摆动着屁股，期待对方赶紧射到里面。  
周一晚上的五点到七点，是他的免费时间。只要按照规矩排队，镇上的每个男人都可以操他。  
Beta掐住他的臀瓣，极其用力，疼痛下他的后穴不自觉地缩紧：“痛……”  
“你之前一定是个大小姐，bitch，”粗糙的双手在他赤裸的身体上滑来滑去，最后捏住他的奶子，“你摸起来就像丝绸一样。想知道我们在外面怎么叫你吗？The Whore. The Goddess of Slut. 你配得上这些称呼，甜心。”  
当他叫他“甜心”时，Omega的哼声变得更加甜腻。Beta冷笑：“你喜欢这个？”  
“Yessssssss...”他趴在床垫上吐气，嗓音颤抖，含糊不清，“Please.....”  
“Hey，”Beta的声音突然放大，他吓了一跳，才反应过来对方不是在和他说话，而是在和后面长长的队伍说，“这个婊子喜欢我们给他的外号！”  
人群中轰然响起叫好声，还有几个人在吹口哨，听起来恨不得马上冲过来操他。  
兰森眨眨眼。  
什么？不，他喜欢被人叫做甜心，而不是这个……  
“Slut.” Beta吐了一口唾沫，他把他翻过来抱起，咬住Omega红润的乳头，“你真的有奶吗？我听说过这个……God Damn，你真是个宝藏。”  
他尝到了兰森的味道。  
“这是不是意味着你怀过孕？”  
手掌摸上他平坦光滑的小腹，Omega的呻吟声变得更大：“你生过孩子吗？我猜他们也是和你一样的荡妇？”  
“不，”兰森在喘息的间隙中回答，“不，我没有……只是……”  
“等他们长大，他们会和你一样趴在这里撅着屁股等着挨艹，”Beta的动作突然变得猛烈，兰森所有的话在此刻都变成了尖叫，“那会是个不错的画面。”  
然后他射在里面，把兰森丢在地上。他无力地趴在那里，白皙的肌肤上遍布着粉红色的痕迹，沾着淫靡的水光，屁股不断吐出精液。  
有人大喊。  
“下一个！”  
现在是六点三十。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大小姐真的好日，希望大家一起艹他


End file.
